Szkolna Bójka
by Gladys1408
Summary: Czy zastanawialiście się kiedykolwiek, kim byli rodzice Tsubasy? Cóż, ja tak. Mam nawet swoją własną odpowiedź. Dlaczego Tsubasa mając trzynaście lat brał udział w szkolnej bójce? Co na to jego matka? One-shot.


**Witajcie! :D**

**Pewna piosenka (_Imagine Dragons - Demons_, będąc szczerym) natchnęła mnie do napisania nieco sentymentalnego oneshota o przeszłości Tsubasy, a więc... Oto i on.**

**Mam nadzieję, że wyszedł mi w miarę dobrze, nie poświęcałam zbyt dużo czasu na poprawienie tego teksu. **

**MFB i postacie z tego anime nie należą do mnie! Do mnie należy jedynie pomysł oraz postacie Tsubomi i Rishido Otorich!**

**Zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Szkoła potrafi porządnie dać do wiwatu. Ciągła nauka, niezapowiedziane kartkówki, nieustanny stres - to wszystko wysysa z człowieka wszelką radość niczym odkurzacz. Nawet nauczanie w niewielkiej szkółce w wiosce może stać się niesamowicie męczące, szczególnie jeśli jakimkolwiek szczegółem wyróżniasz się z tłumu. Wtedy do szkolnej rutyny dochodzi jeszcze prześladowanie okolicznej bandy łobuziaków wyśmiewających się z ciebie na każdym kroku i robiącej głupie miny, gdy tylko przechodzisz obok.

Niestety, Tsubasa Otori również przeżywał podobne nagabywanie za młodu.

Powodem, dla którego rówieśnicy znęcali się nad nim, były oczywiście jego długie srebrzyste włosy, odkąd pamiętał spięte złotą klamrą. Dodatkowo, delikatna chłopięca twarzyczka pozbawiona wówczas prawdziwie męskich rys oraz dobre wyniki w nauce czyniły z niego "kujona", "lalusia", "pupilka nauczycieli" czy po prostu "dziewczynę", jak wołali niektórzy starsi uczniowie. Każda obelga dźwięczała w uszach przez długi czas, zwłaszcza wzmianki o "dziewczynie" sprawiały, że wychodził ze skóry. Co prawda, Sam, Garry i Reeda, najlepsi przyjaciele z wczesnych lat dzieciństwa, starali się ze wszelkich sił uspokajać Tsubasę, nieraz siłą powstrzymując go od rzucenia się na przeciwników z zamiarem rozerwania ich na strzępy.

Jednak miarka się przebrała, kiedy podczas przerwy śniadaniowej Tsubasa znalazł w swoim biurku stertę obślizgłych robaków.

Niby nic takiego, ale najgorsza była notka, którą udało mu się dostrzec poprzez obłe, ubrudzone ziemią ciałka. Brzmiała ona: _"Nażryj się, orlico, sezon godowy niedługo się zaczyna"._

I nagle szlag go trafił.

Siedzący obok Sam od razu zauważył, że coś się stało. Prędko odgarnął z czoła niesforne niebieskie kosmyki, skierował spojrzenie swych błękitnych oczu na przyjaciela i przystąpił do działania.

- Hej, Tsu! Wszystko gra? - zapytał, przełknąwszy kęs swojego jabłka, po czym zerknął mu przez ramię. Wzdrygnął się z lekka, widząc bezkształtną masę kilkunastu dżdżownic pełzającą sobie w najlepsze po zeszytach Tsubasy i kreślącą sobie tylko znane wzory na starannie napisanym wypracowaniu z dzisiejszej lekcji. Zdążył nawet odczytać pozostawioną notkę, zanim srebrzystowłosy sięgnął po nią ręką i ze wściekłym pomrukiem podarł kartkę na mikroskopijnej wielkości kawałeczki.

- Tsu! - zdziwiony Sam poklepał go nerwowo po ramieniu. - Stary, wyluzuj! Dostałeś już piątkę za to wypracowanie! To tylko głupi żart, spokojnie!

- _Żart?!_ - wrzasnął Tsubasa, po czym trzasnął blatem swojego biurka. Siedząca niedaleko grupka dziewcząt zapiszczała się ze strachu. - To ma być _żart?!_ Zaraz mu pokażę mój własny _żart!_

Zerwał się na równe nogi, by po chwili wybiec z budynku szkoły. Niewiele myśląc, Sam popędził za nim.

Obaj znaleźli się na dziedzińcu. Uczniowie spędzający tu przerwę śniadaniową obejrzeli się za wychodzącymi, lecz Tsubasa nie zaszczycił ich ani jednym spojrzeniem. Kipiąc gniewem zmierzał w kierunku grupki najstarszych chłopaków śmiejących się pod ogromnym bukiem. Do pochodu błyskawicznie przyłączyli się Reeda i Garry zaalarmowani tym niezwykłym faktem, po czym cała trójka pognała za srebrzystowłosym, pogrążając się w cichej rozmowie o tym, co się wydarzyło.

Cała szkoła wstrzymała oddech...

Tsubasa niczym szybujący orzeł przebiegł ostatnie kilka metrów, zamachnął się i wymierzył Yoshiemu Hitsugai cios z zaciśniętej pięści prosto w twarz.

**o*o*o*o*o**

- Bójka? Naprawdę, chłopcy? - rzekł Teodor Jenkins, ojciec Sama, spoglądając pobłażliwie to na swojego syna, to na Tsubasę. - Rozumiem Samuela, jest porywczy, gwałtowny, czasem nie radzi sobie z opanowaniem swoich emocji, ale... Ty też, Tsubaso? Myślałem, że jesteś porządnym młodym człowiekiem! Najwidoczniej się pomyliłem! Teraz obaj macie poważne kłopoty!

Sam dygotał z lekka, przerażony monologiem ojca i oszołomiony bólem, jednocześnie przyciskając zimny okład do podbitego oka. Tsubasa zaś siedział dumnie z rękoma założonymi na piersiach i nosem wycelowanym w sufit, nie wstydząc się swojej rozciętej wargi, z której wciąż wypływała krew - nie pozwolił się bowiem tknąć odkąd nauczycielka z pomocą kilku uczniów siłą odciągnęła go od Yoshiego Hitsugai.

- Zachowaliście się karygodnie! _Karygodnie! _- kontynuował ojciec Sama, a jego błękitne oczy, tak podobne do oczu syna, rzucały dookoła wściekłe spojrzenia. - To niedopuszczalne! Drogi Tsubaso, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wszczynając bójkę ze starszym chłopcem...

- Zostałem sprowokowany! - przerwał niecierpliwie Tsubasa. - Yoshi poniża i wyzywa mnie od dawna, a teraz jeszcze wrzucił mi stertę robaków do biurka! Co miałem zrobić?

- Mogłeś powiedzieć nauczycielce! Albo zgłosić to jego rodzicom...

Tsubasa prychnął gniewnie, dopiero teraz łaskawie spoglądając na swojego przeciwnika.

- I co bym niby wskórał? Pokrzyczeliby trochę na niego i to wszystko! Za tydzień znowu miałbym biurko pełne robali!

- Mogłeś chociaż nie wplątywać w tą sprawę mojego syna! Przez ciebie on też jest zamieszany w jakąś tam bójkę, bo tobie zachciało się wymierzać sprawiedliwość! - wrzasnął, po czym trzasnął pięścią w blat biurka.

- To ja, tato, ja sam! - drżącym głosikiem wtrącił się Sam. - Ja sam się włączyłem! Przecież nie mogłem patrzeć, jak cała zgraja rzuca się na mojego kumpla, nie?

- Udział w bójce nie jest powodem do dumy, synu, więc proszę cię, nie odzywaj się! - warknął pan Jenkins. Nagle westchnął głęboko, po czym zerknął przez ramię. - A ty, Tsubomi? Może zacznij się udzielać w naszej rozmowie, dobrze? W końcu to przez twojego syna tu jesteśmy!

Siedząca w dalekim kącie smukła piękność westchnęła, po czym nareszcie wstała i ruszyła w ich kierunku.

Tsubomi Otori jak zwykle zachwycała swą urodą.

Rozpuszczone srebrzyste włosy rozwiewały się za nią, gdy przemierzała przestrzeń pomiędzy ławkami, zaś buty na kilkunastocentymetrowych obcasach dudniły donośnie o podłogę klasy. Kroczyła dumnie, dostojnie, z gracją, niczym modelka na wybiegu w śnieżnobiałej sukni wybitnie podkreślającej jej zgrabną figurę. Chorobliwie blada cera kształtnych ramion, twarzy oraz nóg zdawała się lśnić w promieniach zachodzącego słońca przedostającego się do środka przez zakurzone okna. Wpatrywała się wyzywająco w ojca Samuela, jednocześnie machinalnie poprawiając białą apaszkę na szyi i mały fikuśny kapelusik z białymi różyczkami przy rondzie. Wyglądała wspaniale - i dobrze o tym wiedziała.

- Och, Teodorze, daj spokój, przecież to tylko szkolna bójka! - przemówiła spokojnym tonem, machając lekceważąco dłonią. - To normalne w ich wieku! Chłopcy wkraczający w okres dojrzewania mają bardzo wyczuloną potrzebę akceptacji, są pełni energii i wigoru, nic więc dziwnego, że...

- Ty go jeszcze _bronisz?!_ - zdenerwował się pan Jenkins. - Uważasz, że tego typu zachowania są _dopuszczalne_ dla chłopców pochodzących z dobrych rodzin?!

- Błagam cię! Oni mają zaledwie trzynaście lat! - zaoponowała z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Ja w ich wieku prowadziłam samolot, latałam lotnią nad Sekwaną, skakałam na bungee z Wieży Eiffle'a i zaglądałam do klubów ze striptizem! A przypominam, że w moich żyłach płynie kropla arystokratycznej krwi!

- _Mamo! _Mając trzynaście lat chodziłaś do klubów ze striptizem?! - zdziwił się Tsubasa, wpatrując się z niesmakiem w swoją rodzicielkę. Tsubomi zachichotała jak mała dziewczynka, a w jej złotobrązowych oczach zagościły figlarne błyski.

- To było tylko dla zabawy! Założyłam się z ciocią Rose, że wejdę tam, podejdę do baru i... eee... Nieważne! - przerwała nagle, gdyż kątem oka dostrzegła wyraz twarzy ojca Samuela, który najwidoczniej _nie życzył sobie_, by opowiadała tego typu historie przy nieletnich, a już zwłaszcza przy Samuelu. - W każdym razie... Uważam, drogi Teodorze, że nie powinniśmy wyciągać żadnych konsekwencji z tego zdarzenia. Młodzi chłopcy bardzo często popełniają pewne błędy, które należy po prostu wybaczyć, a nie wywlekać przed całym światem, prawda?

- Więc tylko to masz na usprawiedliwienie swojego synalka?! - prychnął wściekle mężczyzna. - Takie zachowanie nie jest godne dobrze wychowanego młodzieńca! To wręcz...

- Na miłość Boską, Teodorze, to szkolna bójka, a nie sprawa o morderstwo albo kradzież! - zawołała zniecierpliwiona, mimowolnie jeszcze bardziej upodabniając się do Tsubasy. - Powinieneś być dumny ze swojego syna! Przecież ruszył na pomoc przyjacielowi! To chyba jest powód do dumy, nieprawdaż?

- A ty? Jesteś dumna ze _swojego_ syna?

Nagle, Tsubomi wyprostowała się triumfalnie, skierowała wzrok na Tsubasę, po czym uśmiechnęła się ciepło i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

- Oczywiście, że tak. - oznajmiła uroczyście, nadal wpatrując się w złotobrązowe tęczówki syna. - Widziałam, jak urządził jednego z tych chłopców i muszę przyznać, że krzepę to on ma po Rishidzie!

Na policzkach Tsubasy wykwitnęły delikatne rumieńce zadowolenia, a jego wargi wywinęły się w lekki uśmiech. Porównywanie do Rishida Otoriego, do zmarłego ojca, do swojego idola z wczesnych lat dzieciństwa, zawsze stanowiło dla niego największą formę pochwały i wyróżnienia. Teraz, słysząc jak matka przyrównuje jego postawę do najlepszego tajnego agenta jakiego kiedykolwiek miało WBBA, poczuł się wyjątkowy, jak gdyby nie brał udziału w zwykłej szkolnej bójce, lecz wygrał największą bitwę w całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu.

O tak, matka wiedziała, jak dodać komuś skrzydeł...

- Wiem, że nie mówię tego zbyt często, ale... Kocham cię, mamo. - rzekł Tsubasa, na co jego matka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Ja ciebie też, skarbie!

Oboje wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Nadeszła pora na rozwikłanie sprawy! Przecież trzeba położyć kres tej rozmowie w wielkim stylu, prawda?

- A teraz wybacz, Teodorze, ale ja na tym stwierdzeniu kończę naszą dyskusję. - odezwała się ponownie, z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy spoglądając na pana Jenkinsa. - Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ukarzesz Samuela, ale wiem jedno. Pomagając Tsubasie w tej bójce dowiódł, że wyniósł o wiele więcej niż ty z życiowej lekcji o przyjaźni i lojalności.

Sam rozpromienił się na widok uśmiechu, który posłała mu Tsubomi. Jego ojciec wydawał się być w szoku - najwidoczniej poczyniona przed chwilą uwaga zbiła go z tropu.

- A poza tym... nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne, Teodorze? Niespełna czterdziestoletnia samotna matka z nowotworem szalejącym po jej organizmie musi uczyć cię, jak wychowywać dzieci... To takie smutne... - dodała mściwie, po czym odetchnęła lekko. - Chodźmy stąd, Tsu! Musimy jeszcze zrobić porządek z tą twoją wargą! Och... Ile bym dała, żeby się położyć...

- Coś się stało, mamo? - zapytał Tsubasa, zrywając się na równe nogi i spoglądając na matkę z troską. - Źle się czujesz?

- Och, to nic takiego, kochanie. - zapewniła go prędko z uśmiechem. - Jestem tylko zmęczona. Rozumiesz, lekarz kazał mi unikać wszelkiego stresu... Wezmę swoje tabletki i przejdzie mi, nie przejmuj się, aniołku. Aquila stęsknił się za tobą, wiesz? Szybował nad drogą i wypatrywał ciebie, kiedy tutaj szłam. Wydaje mi się, że przez chwilę myślał, że ja to ty!

- Naprawdę? Znowu?

- Nie dziw mu się! Przecież z lotu ptaka musimy wyglądać identycznie... no wiesz, te włosy! - zachichotała. - Ach, byłabym zapomniała! Sam, jesteś zaproszony na niedzielny obiad w domu rodziny Otorich. Zabierz z sobą Garry'ego, Reeda i ciocia Rose też mają przyjść. Urządzimy sobie małe przyjęcie w swojskim gronie, co ty na to, hm?

Nie czekała na odpowiedź. Błyskawicznym ruchem otoczyła Tsubasę ramieniem i energicznie poprowadziła go do drzwi wyjściowych, dudniąc w najlepsze swoimi obcasami.

Dwie niemalże identyczne postacie o lśniących srebrzystobiałych włosach, wysokiej i szczupłej sylwetce oraz podobnym arystokratycznym chodzie wyszły razem z budynku szkoły, po czym skierowały się w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Gdy tylko zrobiły parę kroków, nadleciał sporej wielkości orzeł i podążył za nimi, skrzecząc donośnie na powitanie swego pana. W końcu cała trójka zniknęła za pobliskim wzgórzem.

Ostatnim odgłosem, które usłyszał Sam wraz z ojcem, był radosny krzyk orła.

* * *

**Tak, tak... Tsubomi Otori (panieńskie nazwisko Raavi) była Francuzką, miała zupełnie inny charakter niż Tsubasa i chorowała na raka, by później umrzeć i zostawić syna na pastwę losu, który został w ten sposób zmuszony do rozpoczęcia pracy dla WBBA. Spodziewaliście się tego?**

**Jak dla mnie, ten scenariusz może być prawdopodobny. Pomyślcie o tym - w życiu Tsubasy musiały zajść jakieś zmiany, które spowodowały, że w Metal Fusion zachowuje się tak a nie inaczej. Zgoda, działał wtedy po przykrywką, ale mimo wszystko w Metal Masters pokazuje się od zupełnie innej strony, prawda?**

**Przepraszam, zebrało mnie na przemyślenia...**

**To tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. **

**See ya! :D**


End file.
